Ryofu's Kitsune: Hotspring Fun
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto is enjoying himself in a hotspring almost completely drained. Which makes him easy pray for the lustful fighter Ryofu. Will he be able to fend her advances? Would he want to? NarutoxRyofu...Implied NarutoxHakufu.


Ryofu's Kitsune

0

NarutoxRyofu...Implied NarutoxHakufu

0

Story Start

0

He caught whiff of her scent and it wasn't his blonde goddess...no it was another Vixen and he knew what she came for. The promiscuous green-haired Bisexual fighter would surely be able to claim him in his tired state. He had tried to develop a new jutsu that would take all the damage the user would receive and transfer it to the opponent. Images of her slightly tan skin covered with the warm and wet water of the springs caused his tool to sprout forward. Her pheromones nearly drowned his nose which the result led him to rubbing away the itching sensation that seemed to come out of nowhere.

She appeared out of nowhere gripping his cock and stroke him. ''Your not getting away this time Foxy-kun,'' She cooed enveloping his harden pulsating tool between her massive pillows and began to give him a tit job. She could sense the lack of energy from the blonde and knew that she had him to her mercy. So she decided to play with him a bit before getting what she desired. She continued stroking the aching organ as it twitched with each ministration made by her breasts. She could feel him become hornier by the second and as moments pass he began to buck a bit.

5 seconds

10

20

30

In a flash then another moment Naruto let out a loud roar as he shot out his first string of gizz that shot over twenty feet and landed on the ground on some rocks and dirt. Ryofu nearly came from seeing the sight, her nether regions drenched in arousal as she began to think about how it would to be cummed into with that force not to mention how hot his seed would feel.

"Ryofu-san," he groaned which was music to her ears he was sure. Her soft breasts continue to envelop his aching tool and it was driving him mad.

She moved up replacing her soft mounds with her hand as she sensually explored his mouth with her tongue and lips, tasting him, coaxing him to dance with her own.

Naruto was finally able to move, at least his hands as they trailed over her body, fondling ever inch of her body.

Their tongues battle in a hot and stimulating dance. Desire rolled off of them as both of them knew they were going to be stuck in the hot spring for a long time. Minutes had passed as their lust spiked. The Next thing Naruto knew Ryofu straddled his face grinding herself into his face.

On instinct Naruto's tongue began to invade her nether regions sending almost sinful like sensations through her core. As he sped up his licks he slipped a finger inside of her probing around.

Ryofu climaxed instantly. Her long and lean legs wrapped around his head in a vice lock grip as she bucked into his face overcome with pleasure. After she rode off the orgasm she decided to get to the main course.

"Just lay back, and I'll take care of everything." she murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Naruto nodded assent, any protest would have been lost. Hopefully Hakufu would understand. His penis was already almost fully hard again at the sight of her plump breasts. He groan as she settle herself on him slowly pushing his erection into her. She wasn't as tight as Hakufu but her warmth was nearly mind boggling. She grabbed him his hands and placed it on her hips as she began to rise on him and drop herself on him.

She rose again, dropped again, watching his expression; when it became clear he was really enjoying it, she started to speed up setting a steady rhythm. ''Naruto...'' She murmured eying him while she continued to ride him.

It surprised him as she always called him handsome, sexy, foxy or some kind of other name. She shut her eyes closed as she continue bouncing up and down on him.

'' Ryofu..." he replied, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "Y-you're good..."  
The girl opened her eyes, giving him a half-lidded gaze of amusement, her pace slowing; she began grinding back and forth along his lap, sending new shocks of pleasure up Naruto's spine.  
''You're pretty good too handsome...I'm actually jealous of Hakufu...You think she'll mind sharing?'' She asked continuing her ministrations. When a low growl erupted from the Blonde's throat she giggled.

''We'll have to see,'' He breathed out thrusting upwards when Ryofu came down.

She arched her back in pleasure moving at an frantic place causing the water to splash around everywhere. Both of them quickened their moves, Naruto groped her breasts. Ryofu squealed his name as she rode out her climax, his length becoming slick with her cum. She let out a scream that nearly overpowered Naruto's cry of her name in volume as his seed spurt into her womb. His seed poured into her, some which dripped down her legs intermixing with the water.

"Mmn..." she murmured, her face flushed. "That was the best I ever had...with a guy of course.''

'' Well glad you enjoyed raping me,'' He said jokingly as Ryofu placed a kiss on his lips.

''You know you liked it,'' She teased lifting herself off his erection and setting into the water. It was just the start of things to come, but until now they would enjoy each other's presence.


End file.
